Il giorno del diploma
Il giorno del diploma (in inglese Goodbye) è il titolo del ventiduesimo nonché ultimo episodio della Terza Stagione di Glee, il sessantaseiesimo in tutto. E' stato scritto e diretto da Brad Falchuk, con le riprese cominciate il 30 aprile 2012 e durate circa due settimane. Il cast ha inciso le ultime canzoni dell'episodio il 21 aprile, prima ancora dell'inizio delle riprese. Le scene a New York sono state le ultime, con lo shot finale in data 10 maggio, nel tardo pomeriggio. Falchuk twittò due foto di NYC già il 7 maggio, di cui alcune di Lea Michele (nella serie tv Rachel) seduta sulla valigia al di fuori della stazione ferroviaria. Inizialmente era stato annunciato che l'episodio avrebbe avuto otto canzoni tratte dall'album Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album, ma sono state poi ridotte a cinque, nessuna delle quali rilasciata come singolo ma direttamente insieme alle altre nella raccolta digitale. Negli Stati Uniti l'episodio è andato in onda il 22 maggio, con un appuntamento posticipato per lasciare spazio alla prima parte della finale di American Idol. L'episodio ha registrato 7.450 milioni di telespettatori e ottimi ascolti anche in altri Paesi di lingua anglofona, come il Regno Unito e l'Australia. In Italia Il giorno del diploma è stato trasmesso in anteprima sottotitolata il 23 maggio 2012 sul canale satellitare di FOX Italia, mentre in versione interamente doppiata il 30 maggio 2012 alle 21:00. Trama E' l'ultimo anno per molti membri del Glee-Club e sono ormai pochissimi i giorni rimasti da trascorrere a scuola. Will è commosso e per salutare i suoi ragazzi assegna come compito settimanale quello di cantare una canzone di augurio per i diplomandi e una canzone di addio per i ragazzi ancora a scuola. Il progetto va a gonfie vele, ma sorgono diversi problemi da affrontare, come il futuro incerto o caotico. Tutte grane per chi entra nel mondo reale. Riassunto La puntata inizia con Will che, passeggiando per i corridoi e diretto dai suoi ragazzi, entra in Aula canto ed è colpito dai membri originali delle Nuove Direzioni che si stanno esibendo con Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat facendo tornare il professore alle sue prime prove con il Glee-Club, quando ancora la situazione era drammatica e sembrava impossibile ridare lustro al gruppo. Will, amareggiato, scrive alla lavagna "Arrivederci" (goodbye nella lingua originale) e annuncia il compito settimanale. I diplomandi dovranno scegliere una canzone da cantare per salutare i loro compagni, i quali a loro volta faranno altrettanto. Successivamente Will, un po' amareggiato, si siede e dà il buon esempio cantando Forever Young con la chitarra, dedicandola ai ragazzi che l'hanno ispirato. Nei corridoi, Kurt riflette sulla sua vita e sui momenti trascorsi a scuola, rendendosi conto del grande passo in avanti che lo separa dalla fase depressa della sua esistenza e lo proietta verso un glorioso futuro. Dopo aver ordinato l'armadietto, Kurt viene convocato in auditorium, dove suo padre Burt lo aspetta. Questi gli dice che è stato facile crescerlo fino a prima che compisse 8 anni, dopo la tragica scomparsa della madre. Kurt ha cominciato a "trasformarsi" e purtroppo anche ad allontanarsi progressivamente da lui, che non sapeva più come crescerlo. Kurt è disorientato quando suo padre vuole, come regalo di diploma, ricordargli il momento in cui si sono riavvicinati. Sul palco arrivano Tina e Brittany per ballare con Burt Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It), con la scena che spesso ritorna al 2009 (all'episodio La scoperta di un talento). Kurt è visibilmente commosso. Poco dopo, Blaine porta Kurt in una classe vuota per potergli parlare. Non ci è ancora riuscito perché Kurt sta ancora descrivendo quello che è da poco successo in auditorium. Blaine sorride con gusto ma vuole mettere da parte il resto per discutere di una questione importante che sta per presentarsi: il diploma che Kurt riceverà a breve e l'impatto che sortirà sulla loro relazione, dal momento che Kurt dovrà presumibilmente trasferirsi in una grande città del calibro di New York. Kurt lo rassicura dicendogli che andrà tutto bene e che non lo abbandonerà mai. Ripensando alle note che tiene salvate nel cellulare oppure in alcuni diari, Kurt dice di immaginare la sua vecchiaia come nel film Le pagine della nostra vita, trovandosi in una casa di riposo in cui parla senza interruzione del suo ragazzo del liceo e dei bei momenti che hanno trascorso insieme, solo che a differenza dell'originale il suo ragazzo è ancora lì, accanto a lui. Blaine sembra più sereno e chiede a Kurt come ha pensato di salutare tutti gli altri. Kurt è spiazzato, ma dopo poco decide di cantare I'll Remember per ringraziare i suoi amici per tutto quello che hanno fatto per lui e salutarli. Nei corridoi, Rachel annuncia a Finn e Kurt che la NYADA ha spedito le lettere quella settimana e che a breve riceveranno anche le loro. Tutti sono emozionati e Rachel propone che tutti e tre aprano le loro lettere insieme, in Aula canto, per scoprire contemporaneamente il loro futuro. Più lontano, Santana si imbatte in Mercedes e Sam, scoprendo che Mercedes ha ottenuto un contratto di registrazione come corista per un'etichetta a Los Angeles, interessatasi della ragazza dopo aver visto la sua performance di Disco Inferno tramite quel video su YouTube che Sam aveva a suo tempo caricato. Poco dopo, Santana parla con Mike, il quale è stato ammesso alla prestigiosa Joffrey Ballet Academy of Dance a Chicago. Tutte queste belle notizie finiscono con il nauseare Santana, che inizia a preoccuparsi per il suo futuro, ancora buio. Santana, Brittany e la signora Lopez cenano al Lima Bean guardando con lungimiranza al futuro. Santana è ancora indecisa sulla sua carriera e preferirebbe tentare la fortuna andando a New York, ma sua madre vuole impedirglielo, costringendola ad andare al college di Louisville, prendere una laurea e solo allora recarsi a New York, che sarà ancora lì. Brittany interrompe la conversazione dicendo di essere stata bocciata a causa della sua media dello 0.0 e per questo ripeterà l'ultimo anno. Santana è scioccata e cambia nuovamente idea sul suo futuro. In Aula canto, i diplomandi dedicano al resto del Glee-Club You Get What You Give, lasciando le redini del club a chi se lo meriterà. Poco dopo, in disparte, Finn e Rachel cercano di chiarire alcuni dettagli della loro cerimonia di nozze. Rachel è indecisa fra due tipi di sedie per gli invitati e Finn inizia a perdere il controllo, credendo che Rachel si stia solo accontentando di lui. Rachel lo rassicura e gli da un bacio sulla guancia. Finn, passeggiando per i corridoi, ricorda i suoi bei momenti trascorsi al liceo e tutto ciò che gli è capitato, dall'inizio alla fine. E' persino convinto di essere ad un passo da New York dopo aver fatto il botto al suo provino di fronte a James Lipton. Il ragazzo finisce nell'ufficio di Will, dove si fa firmare l'annuario dall'insegnante. Will si sente in dovere di confessargli una cosa, cioè lo stratagemma con cui lo costrinse a partecipare alle prove del Glee-Club, cambiando totalmente la sua vita. Fu Will a mettere una bustina di Marijuana nell'armadietto di Finn per poi fingere di averla trovata lì per caso. Finn sorride e dice che il professore è più figo di quanto si immaginasse. Quel pomeriggio, Carole aiuta Finn a ordinare le sue cose prima di partire. Il ragazzo se ne sta sulla poltrona a fissare una foto di suo padre che lo abbraccia, continuando a pensare di averlo deluso per non essere entrato nell'esercito. A scuola, i ragazzi più giovani dedicano ai diplomandi In My Life, specialmente al loro leader Finn. Molti si commuovono di fronte a questa performance. Quinn è felice di realizzare di aver appena terminato la sua carriera liceale ritrovandosi come era partita. Popolare, affascinante, ma con amici favolosi, cosa che prima poteva dimenticarsi. Passa dall'essere in estasi al preoccuparsi per Puck, che rischia di bocciare. Dopo essersi recata in bagno, consegna a Rachel un pass-abbonamento che le consentirà di viaggiare fino a New Haven, mentre lei stessa ne avrà uno per venire fino a New York, così le due potranno frequentarsi e restare amiche. Rachel, in seguito, ammette che secondo lei Quinn e Puck sono fatti per stare insieme. Soppesando le parole di Rachel, Quinn si trova a casa sua insieme a Puck e sta cercando di farlo studiare, ma è frustrata perché ogni tentativo è inutile e Puck stesso tenta più volte di andarsene. Quinn, allora, butta lì come se nulla fosse che lo ama ancora, visto che è stato il suo primo ragazzo nonché l'uomo a cui rimarrà legata per tutta la vita, sia per averci avuto una figlia, sia per tutto quello che hanno passato insieme. I due si baciano e il giorno dopo Puck sembra più carico che mai per affrontare il suo test. Nell'ufficio di Sue, la Coach Washington parla a Sue del suo piano per rovesciare il potere del preside, ma Sue dice che non le interessa più ormai. Roz esce dalla stanza delusa e al suo posto subentra Quinn, per riconsegnare la sua uniforme. Sue gliela lascia, dicendo che è un suo ricordo dei bei momenti trascorsi. La Sylvester, per di più, aggiunge che Quinn le ricorda lei stessa in gioventù, ma in realtà sono molto diverse, specie ora che la ragazza andrà lontano e magari non si rivedranno più. Quinn e Sue si abbracciano, in lacrime. Tutti i ragazzi aspettano di fronte all'aula dove Puck ha sostenuto un esame. Dopo aver stravolto il foglio con i risultati, Puck annuncia di aver preso una misera C-, corrispondente alla sua "Puckerman A+". Puck ha così ottenuto il punteggio minimo per il diploma e, trionfante, festeggia con i suoi amici. L'indomani, Puck e Finn si esibiscono con Glory Days in auditorium dal momento che ormai stanno per uscire per sempre dalla scuola superiore. Gli altri ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni piano piano si uniscono alla cerimonia di diploma, accompagnati dai genitori, dai più giovani, Will, Sue, Shannon, Emma e il resto del corpo docenti. L'ordine in cui vengono consegnati i diplomi è il seguente: Mike, Quinn, Mercedes, Puck, Santana, Kurt, Finn e Rachel, che infine si baciano. Nell'Aula canto, Kurt, Finn e Rachel sono trepidanti. Hanno in mano le loro lettere provenienti dai college a cui hanno fatto domanda. Finn apre per primo e senza perdere troppo tempo scorre alle righe finali, nelle quali legge di essere stato respinto. Kurt è il secondo e Carmen Tibideaux ha in riserbo per lui la brutta sorpresa di averlo respinto. Rachel si allontana, con un nodo alla gola, mentre annuncia di essere stata accettata. Nei corridoi, Rachel ritira i suoi effetti personali dall'armadietto e pensa a come immaginava il suo ultimo giorno di scuola. Tutti i suoi sogni si sono avverati, ma ha scoperto che Broadway non è più il suo unico amore dopo che il suo cuore ha lasciato dello spazio per Finn. Motivo per cui rimanderà la NYADA per un anno aiutando Finn e Kurt con le loro audizioni, di modo che possano riprovarci. Mentre Santana pulisce l'armadietto, rifiutandosi di conservare ricordi di quegli amici che non rivedrà più, Maribel, sua madre, le dà una busta rossa contenete un bel gruzzolo di soldi, tutti quelli che ha risparmiato in 18 anni per consentirle di andare al college. Benché questo sia il desiderio di Maribel, la donna lascia a Santana la possibilità di scegliere, permettendole, se lo vorrà, di andare a New York. Mamma e figlia si abbracciano. Finn sale in macchina e va a prendere Rachel per scortarla al matrimonio. In realtà, cambia strada e la scende alla stazione ferroviaria, lasciandola confusa. Mentre dal bagagliaio estrae un trolley, spiega a Rachel che i suoi genitori la stanno attendendo a New York e che li potrà raggiungere con il treno delle 4:25. A quesot punto, Finn rompe il ghiaccio dicendole che non può e non vuole sposarla bloccando i suoi sogni, così lui si sposterà in guerra con l'esercito statunitense mentre lei sarà a New York per inseguire i suoi desideri. Rachel crolla e in men che non si dica, il treno arriva mentre tutti i suoi amici sono alla stazione per salutarla, commossi. Rachel sale di corsa sul treno, incapace di togliere gli occhi dal finestrino. Quando il treno si muove con uno scossone, Finn comincia lentamente a correre per stare dietro alla sua fidanzata, finché la velocità del mezzo non lo batte. E' qui che comincia la performance di Roots Before Branches. Rachel inizia a credere che, sebbene tutti la spingano a inseguire i suoi sogni, non riuscirebbe a vivere se non avesse delle "radici", cioè la famiglia, gli amici e le piccole cose. Allontanandosi sempre più dalla sua città, dal suo mondo, pian piano realizza di essere sulla strada giusta e smette di essere triste, anche se le circostanze non giocano a suo favore. La canzone continua anche dopo che Rachel giunge alla Grand Central Station trascinandosi dietro la sua valigia rossa per le strade affollate di New York, concludendo così l'episodio e la stagione. Canzoni *'†' canzone non rilasciata Sottofondo *'Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)' di Beyoncé. Ballata da Burt, Tina e Brittany e dedicata a Kurt. Guest Star Special Guest Star *Gloria Estefan as Maribel Lopez. Guest Stars *Mike O'Malley è Burt Hummel. *Iqbal Theba è Preside Figgins. *Dot-Marie Jones è Shannon Beiste. *Romy Rosemont è Carole Hummel. *Chord Overstreet è Sam Evans. *NeNe Leakes è Roz Washington. *Samuel Larsen è Joe Hart. *Damian McGinty è Rory Flanagan. *Vanessa Lengies è Sugar Motta. *Kathleen M. Darcy è Eleanor Doosenbury. *Keong Sim è Mike Chang Sr. *Tamlyn Tomita è Julia Chang. *Charlotte Ross è Judy Fabray. *Gina Hecht è Mrs. Puckerman. Special Appearance *James Lipton è se stesso. Curiosità *Primo finale di stagione che non contenga una competizione. * Kurt nel mantello durante il diploma ha una spilla a insetto che portava sul suo maglione a strisce in Defying Gravity. *La prima volta in Glee che fanno vedere la laurea. *La valigia rosa di Rachel è la stessa del secondo episodio della 1ª stagione, "La strada per il successo". *Dato che tutto il cast si è messo a piangere durante le riprese dell'intero episodio, hanno dovuto usare un mascara waterproof. *Non c'è stato un "Listen Friday" per questo episodio dato che la maggior parte delle canzoni erano state rilasciate in Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album. Tranne In My Life che è stata rilasciata appena un giorno prima della puntata. *Quinto episodio in riga in cui Tina canta. *La seconda volta in Glee che ci sono le riprese a New York nel finale di stagione. *Il primo finale di stagione in cui Finn e Rachel non si rimettono insieme. Invece, il loro rapporto viene messo in attesa. *Sono state accennate cose per la prossima stagione nell'ufficio di Sue: **Roz Washington ha proposto una nuova missione a Sue. Di unire le forze per far licenziare Figgins. Sue la guarda con interesse. Questo potrebbe essere uno dei loro nuovi obiettivi del prossimo anno. ** Il padre famoso del bambino di Sue non è ancora stato rivelato. Sue ha detto che sarà mostrato in una rivista a "Settembre". Quando la Quarta Stagione andrà in onda. *Questo episodio contiene tre flashback: **Il primo era Nuove Direzioni durante Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat in "Voci fuori dal coro". ** Il secondo era di Kurt, Tina e Brittany durante Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) in "La scoperta di un talento". **Il terzo era di Finn durante Can't Fight This Feeling in "Voci fuori dal coro". *Il volantino "priorità #1: aiutare i ragazzi" mostrato in "Voci fuori dal coro" riappare nell'ufficio di Will in questo episodio. *Questo episodio ha rialzo degli ascolti del 2,9 con 7.460 milioni di telespettatori totali. *Questo episodio segna la seconda volta in cui Finn rompe con la sua ragazza nella sua auto. La prima volta fu in "Dirsi Addio" quando ha rotto con Quinn. *Il primo finale di stagione in cui la scena finale non è nell' aula canto, essendo a New York. Errori *Quando Will comincia a cantare Forever Young , non è in perfetto playback. *I senior durante You Get What You Give hanno vestiti diversi rispetto a In My Life perchè probabilmente è il giorno dopo, ma nelle scene successive, come la scena di Rachel e Quinn in bagno e di Puck e Quinn a casa, hanno gli stessi vestiti di You Get What You Give. *Quando Rachel arriva a New York, esce dalla Grand Central Station - che viene utilizzato per i treni pendolari. I treni Amtrak, quello che prende Rachel da Lima a New York, utilizzano la Penn Station. *Quando Will comincia a cantare Forever Young, si vede Artie chinarsi, ma nella ripresa successiva è seduto dritto. *Nella scena in cui Quinn abbraccia Puck e gli dice che è fiera di lui, si può vedere Kurt abbracciare la signora Doosenbury, ma nella ripresa successiva, si vede Kurt che la abbraccia di nuovo. Galleria GLEE 0001.jpg GLEE 0012.jpg GLEE 0024.jpg GLEE 0040.jpg GLEE 0055.jpg GLEE 0067.jpg GLEE 0072.jpg GLEE 0084.jpg GLEE 0097.jpg GLEE 0103.jpg GLEE 0117.jpg GLEE 0133.jpg GLEE 0149.jpg GLEE 0156.jpg GLEE 0181.jpg GLEE 0195.jpg GLEE 0204.jpg GLEE 0210.jpg GLEE 0228.jpg GLEE 0239.jpg GLEE 0251.jpg GLEE 0262.jpg GLEE 0272.jpg GLEE 0280.jpg GLEE 0296.jpg GLEE 0302.jpg GLEE 0321.jpg GLEE 0336.jpg GLEE 0346.jpg GLEE 0351.jpg GLEE 0364.jpg GLEE 0389.jpg GLEE 0396.jpg GLEE 0404.jpg GLEE 0425.jpg GLEE 0430.jpg GLEE 0441.jpg GLEE 0482.jpg GLEE 0493.jpg GLEE 0503.jpg GLEE 0522.jpg GLEE 0538.jpg GLEE 0550.jpg GLEE 0568.jpg - GLEE 0578.jpg GLEE 0586.jpg GLEE 0599.jpg GLEE 0606.jpg GLEE 0611.jpg GLEE 0636.jpg GLEE 0645.jpg GLEE 0663.jpg GLEE 0672.jpg GLEE 0688.jpg GLEE 0693.jpg GLEE 0700.jpg GLEE 0713.jpg GLEE 0736.jpg GLEE 0749.jpg GLEE 0753.jpg GLEE 0765.jpg GLEE 0779.jpg GLEE 0785.jpg GLEE 0791.jpg GLEE 0801.jpg GLEE 0816.jpg GLEE 0821.jpg GLEE 0834.jpg GLEE 0839.jpg GLEE 0850.jpg GLEE 0862.jpg GLEE 0874.jpg GLEE 0880.jpg GLEE 0893.jpg GLEE 0924.jpg GLEE 0934.jpg GLEE 0972.jpg GLEE 0983.jpg GLEE 1007.jpg GLEE 1015.jpg GLEE 1022.jpg GLEE 1038.jpg GLEE 1043.jpg GLEE 1050.jpg GLEE 1062.jpg GLEE 1077.jpg GLEE 1084.jpg GLEE 1101.jpg GLEE 1119.jpg GLEE 1126.jpg GLEE 1148.jpg GLEE 1155.jpg GLEE 1164.jpg GLEE 1173.jpg GLEE 1189.jpg GLEE 1199.jpg GLEE 1206.jpg GLEE 1215.jpg GLEE 1229.jpg GLEE 1236.jpg GLEE 1247.jpg GLEE 1253.jpg GLEE 1278.jpg GLEE 1282.jpg GLEE 1302.jpg GLEE 1311.jpg GLEE 1359.jpg GLEE 1366.jpg GLEE 1385.jpg GLEE 1390.jpg GLEE 1403.jpg GLEE 1414.jpg GLEE 1423.jpg GLEE 1431.jpg GLEE 1440.jpg GLEE 1450.jpg GLEE 1466.jpg GLEE 1476.jpg GLEE 1488.jpg GLEE 1495.jpg 540321_209936795794564_1278426208_n.jpg|in un futuro non troppo lontano... Tumblr m3mu7761cu1qbepsro1 1280.png Tumblr m3msuuySus1r6nrbwo2 400.jpg Tumblr m3msuuySus1r6nrbwo1 400.jpg Tumblr m3mcpg6aoa1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Tumblr m3m8i8tPmd1ql1znmo2 500.jpg Tumblr m3m2skzhQZ1r6nrbwo1 1280.jpg Tumblr m3gmc9ZvNN1qgbcj3o1 500.jpg Tumblr m3fk8xf4uz1rrahezo2 500.jpg Tumblr m3fiw6b5321qa0w97o2 1280.jpg Tumblr m3ffcf700b1qzl2wuo1 500.png Trophygleeclub.jpg Tinatrophy.jpg StanleyCup.jpg Samtrophy.jpg Quinnsgradua.jpg Nene and jane.jpg Naya and nene.jpg Mercedes and tina.jpg Mark1234567890-.jpg Leamicheleny3.jpg Goodbyerachel.jpg Goodbye Ep 24 3.5.12.jpg Goodbye Ep 23 3.5.12.jpg Goodbye Ep 22 3.5.12.jpg Goodbye Epi 22 3.5.12.jpg Finntrophy.jpg CupBrad.jpg Class of 2012.jpg Chord and naya.jpg AsVJfXsCEAAe1wl.jpg large.jpg AsViYkbCQAIk7wb.jpg AsViUjQCMAEbCNx.jpg AsHJOAwCEAA-xeF.jpg AsG6199CIAMZxHz.jpg Ar63kNSCMAAD6jF55.jpg Ar3XVN6CQAELplO.jpg 571513425.jpg 580084 10150922535637044 55482772043 9792366 841337411 n.jpg 545108 10150922535817044 55482772043 9792370 1013019134 n.jpg 322glee ep322-sc30 0221.jpg Tumblr_m43da20ho61r6nrbwo1_500.jpg Wmhs_2012.jpg Xuafh.jpg Singleladies-burt.png Forever-young.png Video Navigazione de:Zukunft voraus en:Goodybe es:Episodio:Goodbye fr:Comment se dire adieu ... Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 3 Episodi Categoria:Finali di Stagione